parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951)
Alice Liddell is the nauseatingly adorable, sugary sweet, very attractive and unbearably beautiful 10 year old main character from Alice in Wonderland. Voice Actors : # Kathryn Beaumont - English (1st voice) # Hynden Walch - English (2nd voice) # Sandra de Castro - Portuguese # Renate Kanthack - German # Marie-Claire Marty - French 1951 # Séverine Morisot (Speaking Voice) - French 1974 # Victoria Germain (Singing Voice) - French 1974 # Maj-Britt Nilsson - Swedish # Sanna Nielsen - Swedish 1999 # Bernett Tunyogi - Hungarian # Sarah MacDonald Berge - Norwegian # Mervi Hiltunen - Finnish # Annie Almekinders - Dutch # Lucie Vondráčková - Czech # Barbara Rylska - Polish # Vittoria Febbi - Italian # Therezinha - Brazilian Portuguese Alice played in Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo and A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift Alice played Katheen 'Kat' Harvey in Dumbo (AKA Casper) She first met Dumbo Alice played the first role of Ariel in the Little British Girl She is a Mermaid Alice played Princess Eilonwy in Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron She is a Princess Alice played Sofia in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess She is a Enchancia princess Alice played Goldie Locks in Alice and Pinocchio She is a little girl in fairy tale forest Alice played Vampirina Hauntley in Alice (Vampirina) She is a Vampire and a Bat Alice played Princess Daisy in Super Taran Alice played Elephant Catty in Roo She is an elephant She plays Ballerina in Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Toy Ballet She plays Elephant Prissy in Skippy She is an elephant She plays Anna in Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style), Frozen (160 Movies Style) and Frozen Fever (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) She is a Princess She plays Young Faline in Pinoccbambi She is a Deer Girl cub She played Belle in Beauty and the Horse, Beauty and the Mouse, Beauty & The Mouse 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty & The Mouse 3: Alice's Magic World She is a girl She played Jasmine in Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Wartladdin She is an Arabian princess She played Sylvia in The Return of Buzz She is a 12-year-old girl He played Bianca in The Rescuers (PierrickCanalFamille Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Mouse She played Luana Patten in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) and Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) She played Mary Poppins in Alice Poppins She is a Nanny She played Cinderella in Alicella, Alicerella, and Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) She is a Princess She played Kiki in Alice Delivery Service She is a Witch She played Robyn Starling in Tiger and Fievel: The Movie She played Elsa the Snow Queen in Frozen (Pokemon Style) She played Osmosis Jones in Alice Jones (Osmosis Jones) She played Sadness in Inside Out (JimmyandFriends Style) She played Snow White in Alice White and the Seven Peppa Pig Characters She is a princess She played Shanti in The Ohana Book She played Karen in Jiminy the Cricket She is a Girl She played Princess Mindy in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie She is a mermaid She played Maria in West Side Story (WartandAliceFan style) She played Dopey in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is beardless and mute dwarf She played Mertle Edmonds in D.W. and Lucifer She is a girl She played Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Camille She is a sea witch in disguise as beautiful woman She played The Fairy Godmother in Izzyrella She is a fairy She played Crystal in Scooby Doo Series (Paris2015 Style) She is Shaggy's Friend Portrayals *In "Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland" She is playing by Jenny Foxworth *In Honey and Gogo in Wonderland She is played by Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago *In June in Wonderland She is played by June *In Sofia in Wonderland She is played by Sofia *In Goldie in Wonderland She is played by Goldie Locks *In Red in Wonderland She is played by Little Red Riding Hood *In Twigs in Wonderland She is played by Twigs *In Anna in Wonderland She is played by Anna *In Rapunzel in Wonderland She is played by Rapunzel *In Melody in Wonderland She is played by Melody *In Snow White in Wonderland (Disneystyle8 Style) She played by Snow White *In Candace in Wonderland She played by Candace Flynn *In Wendy in Wonderland She played by Wendy Darling *In Selena Gomez in Wonderland She was played by Selena Gomez *In Vampirina in Wonderland She is played by Vampirina Hauntley *In Bridget in Wonderland She is played by Bridget *In Poppy in Wonderland She is played by Poppy Peepleson *In Sawyer in Wonderland She is played by Sawyer *In Katie In Cartoonland She is played by Katie *In Gwen in Wonderland She is played by Gwen *In Eilonwy in Wonderland She is played by Princess Eilonwy *In Kiara in Wonderland She is played by Adult Kiara *In Astrid In Wonderland She is played by Astrid Hofferson *In Penny in Wonderland (TheFoxPrince 11 Style) She is played by Penny *In Ariel in Wonderland She is played by Ariel *In Misty in Wonderland She is played by Misty *In Ballerina in Wonderland She is played by Ballerina *In Ash in Wonderland (a.k.a. Alice in Wonderland) She is played by Ash Ketchum *In Lucas in Wonderland She is played by Lucas Nickle *In Soleil In Wonderland She is played by Soleil Spacebot *In Mindy In Wonderland She is played by Princess Mindy *In Linda in Wonderland She is played by Linda Flynn *In Jasmine In Fantasyland She played by Princess Jasmine *In Tomira In Wonderland She is played by Tomira *In Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland She is played by Bright Heart Raccoon *In Isabella in Wonderland She is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *In Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland She is played by Pepe Le Pew *In D.W. in Wonderland She is played by D.W. Read *In Izzy In Wonderland She is played by Izzy *In Destiny in Wonderland She is played by Destiny *In Vanessa in Wonderland She is played by Vanessa Bloome *In Lily in Wonderland (1951) She is played by Lily *In Reggie In Wonderland She is played by Reggie Rocket Gallery Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951) Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8611.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8610.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7216.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg|Alice Starts to Cry 595157-alice1 large.jpg Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png Pinocchio_and_Alice_love_together.png Alice.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg Alice 1951.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg Alice-and-wonderland-white-rabbitt-clipart-cliparthut-free-clipart-H4wASx-clipart.gif Ash Attacked by jonny's Siblings.jpg Screen shot 2018-11-15 at 3.41.19 PM.png|"I'm stuck!" Screen shot 2018-11-15 at 4.10.20 PM.png|Alice gets stuck in the hole Screen shot 2018-11-15 at 4.13.54 PM.png|"Oh, dear! I do wish I hadn't cried so much." Screen shot 2018-11-15 at 4.09.19 PM.png|"Don't worry! I'm going to be all right!" Screen shot 2018-12-09 at 7.57.39 PM.png|Alice without her head Alice wonders why she is holding her own head.png|Alice wonders why she is holding her own head Screen shot 2018-12-09 at 8.04.24 PM.png|Alice with her bottom sticking out of the hole Screen shot 2018-12-09 at 8.07.31 PM.png|Squeezing in the hole on her own squeezing through the small door.png|Alice is stuck in the small door Screen shot 2019-02-10 at 7.20.18 PM.png|Alice stuck in the Rabbit Hole Screen shot 2019-02-10 at 7.22.08 PM.png|Alice flipped herself over instead of the Queen Screen shot 2019-02-10 at 7.23.14 PM.png|Alice's mistake Alice by hayatehayashi94 dckdzfb-pre.jpg Category:Alice in Wonderland Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Comedians Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters who cry Category:Cry Babies Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy Character Category:Happy Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Lucy's Friends and Cousins Category:Crybabies Category:Singing characters Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Cousins Category:Wart and Alice Category:Pinocchio and Alice Category:Narrators Category:Sisters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Brave Charaters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Characters who show their butt